Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lamina plate assemblies that are used as lamina support following laminectomy in cervical and lumbar cases.
Description of the Related Art
The performance of a spinal laminectomy without instrumentation can lead to spinal deformity after the procedure. When doing a laminectomy, the performing surgeon removes the posterior arch, which removes the fixation point for muscles to attach. As a result, the posterior tension band is lost and kyphosis can occur over time because the extensor muscles in the cervical and lumbar spine cannot maintain tension to keep the correct curvature.
Additionally, laminectomy with fusion is another posterior approach that decompresses the spinal cord, but does not lead to spinal destabilization as in the case with a laminectomy without fusion. However, if the surgeon does not use any product to protect the spinal cord, muscles may attach to the dura and scar tissue will form. Such epidural scarring can make it very difficult for a reoperation and can be irritating to some patients.
Further, some surgeons believe in a less invasive approach by preserving the posterior elements and performing a laminoplasty. However, with laminoplasty, surgeons are not able to achieve bilateral decompression as in the case with performing a laminectomy. In addition, the potential for the posterior arch to cave in on the implant and compress the spinal cord is a possibility.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a lamina plate assembly to protect the patient's spinal cord and to provide an attachment point or attachment points for muscles following laminectomy or laminoplasty to restore the posterior tension bands as well as to provide surgeons with another option to easily achieve direct decompression of the spinal cord with similar results as the more difficult laminoplasty procedure, as well as to restore the patient's posterior profile for cosmetic purposes.